Un Guerrero semi-saiyajin y una chica perfecta
by jebbos
Summary: Goku y Piccolo se encuentran en una batalla a muerte con el saiyajin raditz, en un descuido del saiyajin la nave en la cual llego despego gracias al intento desesperado de gohan para salir de la nave, llevándose un agujero al hijo de son goku a una extraña dimension, que destino le depara al joven saiyajin? Multicrossover
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Ninguna de las franquicias utilizadas en esta historia son de mi pertenencia, cada una es de su respectivo autor…

Universo 7

Planeta Tierra

Era un día normal en este planeta, no había nada fuera de lo común si le preguntabas a cualquier persona que andaba en sus asuntos, bueno, al menos eso pensaban…

Lejos de la civilización se veía tres seres absolutamente quietos, dos de estos seres estaban sumamente nerviosos al saber la gran diferencia de poder que había entre ellos dos contra el hombre al frente de ellos, ninguno de estos dejaba su guardia abajo, menos el hombre gracias a su enorme confianza

-¡Eres una deshonra para nuestra familia, ahora veras ¡– grito este mientras como si de una indicación tratase, los dos seres conocidos como goku y piccolo se ponían en posición de pelea. Estos a punto de lanzarse hacia el hombre alto conocido como raditz y hermano de goku. No tuvieron oportunidad de reaccionar contra el saiyajin al este desaparecer de la vista de los dos guerreros para después aparecer detrás de estos y pegarle un codazo a cada uno en sus espaldas mandándolos al suelo, estos rápidamente se recuperaron del golpe, logrando así reaccionar a tiempo para no caer, haciendo varias maniobras en el aire y después cada uno encontrarse de pie, voltearon rápidamente a ver al saiyajin con suma sorpresa. Un silencio sepulcral rodo en todo el lugar, siendo interrumpido por un grito de guerra por parte del patriarca de la familia son y del namekiano.

AAAAAH – rápidamente estos fueron corriendo hacia el saiyajin que se mantenía con una sonrisa confiada, rápidamente cada uno le lanzo un golpe hacia el saiyajin que simplemente esquivo a los par de guerreros. Golpes llovían contra el saiyajin que simplemente se limitaba a esquivar cada uno de ellos, después de un momento desaparecieron para aparecer por detrás del saiyajin intentando darle un golpe, que sin voltear a verlos les pego una patada en sus quijadas, así causando que estos dos salieron volando, rápidamente se recuperaron y haciendo maniobras en el aire, aterrizaron en el suelo de pie para rápidamente ir hacia el saiyajin que simplemente se limitó a alzar vuelo, estos rápidamente de un salto intentaron dirigirse hacia el saiyajin que con total calma alzo sus manos para rápidamente bajarlos con una esfera de ki lanzándoselas a los guerreros que alarmados lograron esquivarlas por poco, cayendo al suelo de pie

Donde estas!- Grito el padre despreocupado al aire intentando ubicar al enemigo

Aquí estoy – Se oyó la voz del maligno saiyajin para después pegarle una patada en la mandíbula mandando a nuestro idiota favorito a volar

(la pelea paso como la conocemos hasta el momento donde raditz tiene a goku en el piso)

Eres un tonto! No debiste de confiar en alguien como el! – dijo el hombre verde al saiyajin tirado en el piso

AJAJAJA, no cabe duda, es difícil encontrar a un estúpido como tú, te dejaste llevar fácilmente, nunca podrás ser un gran guerrero (curioso ya que en el futuro supero a los dioses de la destrucción :v) Dijo burlonamente el saiyajin hacia la estupidez de su hermano, mientras se oigan los gritos de dolor por parte del saiyajin, para después parar sus quejidos

Tramposo – dijo débilmente el saiyajin lastimado (no me )

Pero yo soy diferente, yo soy un guerrero de primera clase y no me importa si tengo que matar a mi propio hermano. Quieres que te lo demuestre- decía el saiyajin con una sonrisa maléfica, mientras ponía más fuerza el saiyajin en su pie

AAAAAH!- se oyó el grito de agonía por parte del saiyajin puro, cada vez el hermano del herido saiyajin con gran crueldad pisoteaba al padre de gohan sin importarle los gritos de dolor que este hacía, el namekiano a punto de deshacer su técnica que estaba preparando para asesinar al saiyajin malvado se voltio rápidamente donde sentía el origen de una pequeña ventisca que no pasó desapercibida por los otros dos presentes, al ver el origen de la ventisca se quedaron impactados al ver que de donde venía el levantamiento de polvo, era la nave con forma esférica donde había llegado el saiyajin

Pero que- dijo el saiyajin malvado impactado al ver su nave a punto de despegar, mientras un tic se le venía a la mente, rápidamente grito con desesperación – MOCOSO NO MUEVAS NADA! – esto era observado por los dos guerreros impactados, no teniendo tiempo de reaccionar la nave despego al cielo con una gran velocidad, esto dejo con suma preocupación al padre irresponsable – gohan… - dijo este en shock

Maldición, supongo que después me las veré como conseguir una nave, por ahora solo me encargare de los estorbos – dijo el saiyajin mientras levantaba su brazo para lanzar una esfera de ki hacia la nave con el hibrido dentro

MALDITO!- grito el saiyajin puro al recuperarse del shock, mientras una gran ira lo invadía lográndose zafar del pie del malvado saiyajin que con gran sorpresa recibió un gran golpe en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar, pero el saiyajin sin darle tregua apareció rápidamente delante de él pegándole un golpe en el estómago haciéndolo vomitar una gran bocanada de sangre, causándole un gran dolor (más o menos como el golpe que le dio gohan, con la misma potencia pero de diferente manera) seguidamente apareciendo detrás de él atrapándolo en una llave al saber que ese poder no permanecería por mucho, así ocurriendo todo de la historia original, solo que piccolo no se llevó a gohan al este no estar presente

Mientras tanto con gohan…

Una nave recorría rápidamente por el espacio sin rumbo alguno, dentro de esta se veía un niño de unos 4 años llorando desconsoladamente mientras repetía la mismas palabras intentando llamar a sus padres para poder regresar aquella vida normal y tranquila que tenía el semi saiyajin, lo que no sabía el pobre niño que se estaba acercando a un inminente peligro (me salió rima alv :v Salí poeta :v) un poco más lejos de donde se encontraba gohan se veía una gigantesca nave, dentro de esta nave se veía un ser con apariencia morada , unas pupilas color rojo, mientras una cola sobresalía de la parte trasera del ser con el mismo color de su piel, este no era nada más que el hermano de freezer, cooler, el cual estaba relajado en su trono tomando una copa de vino con su fiel soldado salza a su lado mientras observaban un planeta al frente de ellos.

Dime salza, que me dices sobre este planeta? – pregunto el demonio del frio con poco interés

Este planeta y sus habitantes son demasiados débiles, además que su ecología es demasiado cutre, su tecnología muy poco avanzada, en resumen, un planeta sin uso alguno – respondió el soldado con sumo respeto a la par que se inclinaba ante el hermano de freezer.

Ya veo – se limitó a responder el demonio del frio ante lo dicho por su fiel soldado – Supongo que destruiré este planeta junto a sus habitantes – decía a la par que se levantaba y se preparaba para destruir de una vez por todas ese planeta sin uso alguno, hasta que vio como una clase de nave apareció a gran velocidad al frente de el para después seguir su rumbo aquella nave, lo que rápidamente noto era que esa nave era una de los soldados de su "querido hermanito"

Soldado salza, quiero que traiga rápidamente a esa nave – decía mientras observaba curioso como la nave poco a poco se alejaba de su vista, el soldado solo dijo:

Está bien señor – rápidamente a una gran velocidad persiguió la nave alcanzándola a atrapar

Que hace un soldado de freezer en mi territorio? – se preguntó mentalmente el demonio del frio, mientras su rastreador mostraba un poder de 5 – Un simple poder de 5? Freezer nunca aceptaría en sus tropas un soldado tan débil, además que a los científicos les tiene prohibido salir fuera de su planeta correspondiente – seguía preguntándose el demonio del frio al ver la nave que había traído personalmente su soldado

Sucede algo señor? – pregunto respetuosamente salza hacia su emperador

No sucede nada, solo me preguntaba que hacia una nave de las tropas de freezer en mi territorio, además que tiene un muy bajo poder de combate para que freezer lo aceptara como un soldado, tal vez sea un ser de un planeta que destruyo uno de sus soldados que alcanzo a escapar robando una nave – dijo el demonio del frio pensativo sacando una rápida conclusión

Usted es muy inteligente señor, ni siquiera yo podría decirlo mejor – decía el fiel soldado de cooler alabando al emperador, el cual solo ignoro las alabanzas de su soldado

Bueno da igual, freezer siempre ha sido un descuidado, tira esa nave fuera de mi vista mientras destruyo este inmundo planeta – decía con poco interés, mientras rápidamente el soldado cumplía las ordenes de su líder, lanzando la nave muy cerca del planeta. Después se vio como el planeta poco a poco era destruido por el gran ataque del demonio, pero lo que ninguno noto era que en el medio de la destrucción, un pequeño agujero se creó por la explosión del planeta. Por obra del destino, la nave donde se encontraba el pequeño niño llorando en silencio era absorbido por el pequeñísimo agujero, que a la par desapareció rápidamente.

Lugar desconocido

En un lugar totalmente desconocido, el cual no mostraba ninguna señal de vida, ningún rastro de tierra, simplemente era un lugar vacío, lo único que se hacía notar era unas nubes y un cielo totalmente rosado, lo único que se sentía era un silencio reconfortante, pero ese silencio desapareció totalmente al sentir un terremoto por todo el lugar, las nubes se volvían totalmente negras, mientras truenos caían por todo el lugar, en medio de todo ese caos se veía como poco a poco se creaba un agujero en medio de todas las nubes se hacia notar, donde rápidamente salió una clase de objeto esférico a gran velocidad que rápidamente se estrelló al suelo

Ayayayayay – se oían los quejidos de un pequeño niño dentro de la nave que rápidamente la puerta se abrió dejando caer al pobre saiyajin al duro suelo, que solo causo que lagrimas empezar a correr por sus mejillas, poco a poco se iba reincorporando de la caída, al ver a su alrededor solo vio que estaba dentro de un gran cráter, el rápidamente salió del gran cráter mientras veía su alrededor, lo único que se encontró fue un gran cielo rosa y unas nubes blancas por todo el lugar

HOLA, HAY ALGUIEN? – gritaba esperanzado el niño al buscar alguien que lo pueda ayudar

MAMA, PAPA? – preguntaba el hibrido a la nada que solo se oía el eco de sus palabras, poco a poco sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar causadas por la gran tristeza al no poder estar con sus queridos padres, lloraba y lloraba mientras repetía una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez los llamados hacia sus padres, por alguna razón algunas nubes empezaron a rodear al semi saiyajin que sin notar la acción hecha por las nubes seguía llorando sin consuelo alguno, por alguna extraña razón las nubes empezaban a tomar una apariencia de una mujer de unos 22 años con un cabello negro, la joven mujer solo mantenía rodeando con sus brazos al niño

Ya ya, tranquilo hijo, deja de llorar –dijo la mujer con un tono maternal sin dejar de abrazar a el niño que rápidamente reconoció esa voz

Mama? MAMA! – lanzándose rápidamente hacia los brazos de su querida madre

Oye milk, donde estas, tengo hambre! – se oyó la voz de un joven de no más de 22 años con un extraño peinado desorganizado que vestía una clase de gi y unos pantalones naranja

Ya voy goku, cielos nunca va cambiar este hombre – decía resignada la mujer al ver que su hombre nunca va a cambiar – bueno hijo deja de llorar y ven vamos a comer, hoy te hare tu comida favorita – el niño sin rechistar se limpió su cara llena de lágrimas mientras ponía una gran sonrisa al por fin recuperar esa agradable vida que extraño con tan solo la llegada de su "querido tio"… lamentablemente esa vida llena de paz nunca llegaría al saber tarde o temprano la verdad…

13 años más tarde

En estos trece años el semi saiyajin por fin sabia el significado de una palabra… soledad… tan solo al año de la estadía en esta extraña dimensión supo la verdad, los seres que estaban al frente de él no eran sus padres, eran simplemente unas ilusiones causadas por esta dimensión, el pedía a gritos que lo llevara con su verdadera familia, pero siempre era el mismo resultado, el resignado solo espero su destino al saber que todo aquí era una ilusión, pero por alguna razón aquí no sufría hambre o cansancio no importando cuanto tiempo pasase, el sin saber que hacer solo recordó a sus queridos padres, su padre, un gran guerrero que nunca dejaba morir a sus amigos y siempre daba todo de sí, y su querida madrecita , una mujer estricta que solo quería que su hijo fuera un gran investigador con un gran futuro, al recordarlos, solo se propuso una cosa, tener la gran fuerza de su padre y tener el conocimiento que alguna vez quiso su madre para su hijo, sin perder el tiempo le pidió a la dimensión que le diera ejercicios tanto físicos como mentales, la dimensión como respuesta a esto le mando unos libros y unas pesas, rápidamente empezó a hacer los entrenamientos sugeridos por la extraña dimensión, además que en algunos días estudiaba con todo su empeño para tener un gran conocimiento, en los tres primeros años controlo perfectamente el ki, las habilidades básicas como volar, sentir energías, etc. Su conocimiento aumento en gran medida a punto de llegar al conocimiento de un chico de ultimo grado con máximas calificaciones (me dirán que es un poco exagerado pero aquí gohan no tiene ninguna interrupción para su estudio, además que no necesita ni comer ni descansar, por lo tanto ha dado todo su empeño en los estudios y en los entrenamientos para poder seguir adelante en lo que sus padres quería que fueran). Había alcanzado la fase uno y dos del super saiyajin. Tenía conocimiento ya que la dimensión analizo las células de gohan y sabía las transformaciones que podía alcanzar, inclusive estaba a punto de llegar a dos nuevas transformaciones, una la cual era expulsar todo su poder en la fase 2, pero en la otra transformación por alguna razón era un su estado base que podía conseguirla. En los otros diez años consiguió un montón de técnicas con uso del ki y otras sin siquiera su uso, había entrenado todos estos años un montón de artes marciales, teniendo en su cuerpo ropas con 1.000 toneladas en cada parte de su cuerpo con tan solo su estado base, además de tener un gran conocimiento en toda clase de aspectos, (nota: el poder de gohan en su estado base es el de vegitto base saga de boo, me dirán que es un poder exagerado pero realmente no, gohan tiene un potencial gigantesco, además de haber entrenado hasta el cansancio, tal vez él no lo sentía pero él sabía que si exigía demasiado a su cuerpo tendría resultados fatales, le puse este poder ya que los enemigos a los cuales se enfrentara serán increíblemente fuertes) ahora vemos actualmente a gohan pero ya en su adolescencia, el cual paro repentinamente su entrenamiento para luego ver sus manos mientras pensaba:

"no eh expulsado mis máximos poderes desde hace mucho tiempo, quisiera ver cuál es mi máxima capacidad actualmente" rápidamente apretó con gran fuerza sus puños mientras soltaba un desgarrador grito llegando a la fase 2 rápidamente "increíble, mi poder se ha disparado a niveles inimaginables, nunca pensé que llegaría a estas alturas, pero, siento que no he expulsado el máximo poder de esta fase, supongo que lo intentare" pensó este que a la par empezaba a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder, sin notar que gracias al gran poder liberado estaba causando estragos por toda la dimensión, varios agujeros eran creados por todo el lugar gracias al poder liberado por el semi saiyajin, sin siquiera girar a su alrededor el hibrido seguía expulsando una gigantesca cantidad de poder, poco a poco los agujeros aumentaban de tamaño e inclusive se multiplicaban por la excesiva expulsión de ki, el saiyajin al notar como algo lo jalaba a varias direcciones paro en seco para notar como un montón de agujeros estaban dispersados por toda la dimensión, además de tener un gran agujero detrás de este que poco a poco empezaba a jalar al semi saiyajin que en un intento desesperado de escapar de tan grande agujero ewe aumento su poder hasta llegar a su fase mística, pero eso solo provoco que el agujero aumentara su tamaño y fuerza, el semi saiyajin sin poder hacer nada solo se dejó absorber por el agujero para ver qué destino le deparase

Esta es la primera parte de mi teoría, que tal :v? la hice algo corta ya que me dio pereza hacerla algo más larga :v mentira, es que no tenía el tiempo, pero la segunda ser de unas 4.000 o mas palabras, incluso pienso subir esta teoría a iutube :v asta la prosima :v


	2. Chapter 2

Hooooola alo alo, se que ha pasado tiempo pero luzco fuerte como ayer hooooo :v ok, ya no hago referencias a adrián barba :v bueno, aquí tengo la segunda parte de esta maravillosa teoría :v sin mas comencemos (por cierto gracias a todos los que me han apoyado, apenas estoy comenzando pero gracias a todos que se toman el tiempo de leer esta teoría, sin duda aprecio su apoyo :D)

Nota: ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas en esta teoría son de mi propiedad, cada una es de su respectivo autor…

Multiverso desconocido

Universo 935

Planeta tierra

Un día totalmente normal para cada ciudadano, gente yendo a sus trabajos, estudiantes con sus ánimos hasta el tope gracias a que por fin empezaron las clases (Que se note el sarcasmo), ahora nos ubicaremos en la academia hakoniwa, estos ya llevan una semana de estudio, dentro de esta era lo normal, estudiantes totalmente deprimidos, otros animados al por fin encontrarse con sus amigos, ya saben, lo normal, pero nos ubicaremos con cierto chico rubio llegando a su salón de clases siendo recibido por una niña con pelo de color azul

Hitoyoshi-kun es bueno verte, parece que te has vuelto puntual al llegar tan temprano a la escuela – dijo esta con un tono inocente al chico que estaba recostado sobre su mesa

Shiranui, deja de burlarte, hoy no estoy de humor para esto – le respondía a la niña conocida como shiranui con un tono fastidiado

No me digas que aun estas disgustado por el nombramiento de la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil, si no me equivoco ella te a mandado varias solicitudes para que puedas entrar – decía esta al saber la razón del disgusto del chico

*suspiro* ella siempre ha sido así, si me preguntas no estoy interesado en formar parte del consejo estudiantil – decía el chico todavía fastidiado

No me digas que estas fastidiado por que no puedes verla tanto tiempo como antes – dijo esta burlonamente intentando provocar al chico

Realmente no estoy interesado en unirme a algo que tenga que meterme en la vida de las personas, además ya estoy cansado de ser abusado por ella y nada ni nadie hará que cambie de opinion – dijo el chico parándose y con gran determinación señalando a la niña, pero lo que el chico no sabía es que detrás de él estaba una chica peli morada imitando todo lo que había hecho

Vamos zenkichi no seas tan frio, necesito hablar contigo – dijo esta mientras agarraba con gran fuerza la cabeza del pobre chico mientras lo arrastraba a la fuerza al consejo estudiantil bajo las miradas celosas de los hombres al ver esta escena

En la sala de consejo estudiantil

No pudo traerme de una manera más sutil "señorita presidenta" – decía este fastidiado por la acción de su amiga de la infancia

Tú tienes la culpa por no aceptar mis invitaciones – dijo esta con neutralidad – además no es necesario que me llames con tanta formalidad, llámame medaka-chan como antes - decía la joven con entusiasmo

Yo sé que tu trabajo es duro pero…-decía el joven al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para sentarse en una mesa mientras le daba la espalda a la joven – me arrastras a todo lo que haces como si fuera algo casual, nunca piensas en lo que pienso ni en mis sentimientos, para serte sincero ya estoy cansado de esto, además puedes hacer esto tu sola – dijo este al tiempo que se volteaba para ver a medaka, lo que causo que se cayera al ver lo que estaba detrás de él, era una medaka en paños menores – no te desvistas detrás mío como si fuera algo normal – decía este totalmente avergonzado mientras desviaba la mirada, la chica solo se limitó a responder :

¿Acaso hay razón para avergonzarme? – Decía la chica con neutralidad – además la razón por la que te traje no es para que me ayudes, es para que me acompañes ya que eres mi mejor amigo – dijo esta con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar levemente al chico

Además necesito ayuda para…

(hay ya me canse de escribir tanto naruto, vamos con lo shido :v)

Este día fue muy divertido no lo crees? – pregunto la chica a zenkichi el cual se encontraba admirando su belleza con un gran sonrojo –Claro, por cierto medaka, me darás una de esas bandas, cierto? – preguntaba mientras señalaba la mano con todas las bandas que representaban el puesto de cada estudiante en el consejo

Y para que lo quieres? – preguntaba curiosa medaka

Acaso no es obvio, eh decidido unirme al consejo estudiantil – lo dicho por el peli rubio solo causo una gran emoción a la chica la cual se lanzó a darle un abrazarlo sorprendiendo al chico.

Al traspasar unos momentos un fuerte estruendo se hizo presente por todo el lugar, lo cual alarmo a los chicos que estaban a punto de salir del colegio para así por fin irse a sus casas. Las nubes empezaban a oscurecerse, rayos salían a cantidades, mientras en el medio del cielo se veía como un agujero era creado

PERO QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO! – decía zenkichi alarmado por tal fenómeno

…- medaka simplemente se limitó a ver lo que sucedería luego, sin ningún aviso medaka se lanzo por la ventana para hacer con elegancia al suelo y sin previo aviso salió corriendo al lugar del fenómeno

ESPERA MEDAKA-CHAN! – grito este al ver la acción de su amiga, la cual simplemente lo ignoro mientras seguía su camino – MALDICION! – dijo este mientras imitaba las acciones de su amiga y ahora superior

Al llegar al lugar

Esto es ridículo, como es posible que se haya creado este agujero?- preguntaba zenkichi a la nada mientras veía como el agujero expulsaba más rayos

….-medaka solo seguía en silencio viendo el agujero, por alguna razón sentía que en ese agujero había algo que le cambiaría por completo

Sin previo aviso el agujero soltó un objeto a gran velocidad, causando así un gran estruendo por todo el lugar al este chocar con la superficie de la tierra

Rápidamente los jóvenes presentes se cubrieron los ojos por el gran levantamiento de polvo, cuando el polvo se disipo simplemente se quedaron callados al ver el paisaje que estaba al frente de ellos, un gigantesco cráter con una circunferencia de unos 20km, de suerte el impacto no les llego a ellos. Medaka sin previo aviso se lanzó al medio del cráter bajo la mirada en shock de su amigo el cual solo le decía que se detuviera, el chico sin opción alguna solo siguió a la chica, poco a poco se aclaraba el objeto que había caído de ese extraño, al por fin estar al frente simplemente se quedaron contemplando el ser que había caído del cielo

E-esto debe de ser una broma – decía el chico sumamente nervioso al ver que lo que había caído de ese agujero era un chico de unos 17 años

Esto no es una broma zenkichi, parece que este chico es…-decía medaka mientras veía al joven aun tendido en el suelo - un fan de son goku – decía esta con neutralidad mientras veía al chico en el suelo, este comentario solo causo caer al pobre chico de espaldas

VISTE CAER A UN CHICO DE UN AGUJERO QUE APARECIO REPENTINAMENTE EN EL CIELO, CREANDO UN CRATER DE UNOS 20KM Y SOLO TE FIJAS EN ESO! – le reclamaba el joven a la chica cómicamente enojado y sorprendido, pero al no ver a la chica al frente estaba a punto de preguntar dónde se fue hasta que una voz resonó detrás de el

Zenkichi, te vas a quedar hay parado o vas a ayudarme a llevar a este chico para curarlo – este con una gota de sudor solo se limitó a asentir y seguir a la chica

Por cierto medaka-chan, adonde piensas llevar a ese chico? A esta hora todos los hospitales están cerrados – pregunto el chico curioso

A mi casa por supuesto- respondía medaka como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"porque no me sorprende"- se preguntaba el chico en su cabeza al oír a su amiga de la infancia

Al llegar a casa de Medaka

Gracias por ayudarme y acompañarme a casa, zenkichi – decía esta con una media sonrisa causando un ligero sonrojo a zenkichi el cual solo se volteo y se limitó a decir:

No es nada, supongo que me iré a casa, ya está muy tarde, además que está muy tarde, te sugiero que vayas a dormir, aunque sé que te quedaras curando a ese chico ¿no es así? – decía el chico a medaka la cual solo asintió ante lo dicho por su amigo el cual solo suspiro, para después dirigirse a su casa

Tiempo después

Ya se veía al chico totalmente vendado y curado gracias a los tratamientos de medaka, la cual veía al chico como dormía plácidamente, solo para dirigirse por fin a su cuarto para tomar un descanso

Una semana después

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquellos sucesos, el chico todavía no había despertado desde aquel extraño suceso, ahora nos enfocamos en la sala del consejo estudiantil en la cual estaban zenkichi, medaka y una chica de tercer grado la cual estaba pidiendo ayuda en una situación, bueno todo paso como la historia original así que concentrémonos en la casa de medaka donde se encuentra el semi saiyajin

Casa de Medaka

El semi saiyajin poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, al por fin tener sus ojos totalmente abiertos, empezó a fijarse su entorno, encontrándose con una hermosa sala a su alrededor

"Vaya, parece que me volví a exceder con el entrenamiento" – pensó el saiyajin a sus adentros mientras mirada a su alrededor - *bostezo* vaya que su-¿sueño? – se preguntó sorprendido el hibrido al notar esa sensación que desde sus 4 años no sentía, en un instante un tic se le vino a la mente, recordando lo último que hizo en esa dimensión, para después sentir un vacío en su estómago – vaya, acaso me encariñe con la dimensión – se dijo el saiyajin al sentir ese extraño vacío, para en un instante sentir como ese vacío aumentaba en gran medida hasta llegar al punto de empezar a dolerse – Maldición tengo demasiada hambre! – grito este al recordar esta sensación, frenéticamente corría por toda la casa buscando algo de comer, al por fin llegar a la cocina fue rápidamente al refrigerador, encontrando un montón de comida –OOOOH! ESTO ES INCREIBLE! HAY COMIDA DE TODO TIPO! IMAGINA LAS POSIBILIDADES!- gritaba eufórico el saiyajin al ver todo ese montón de comida – BUENO, A TRABAJAR! – gritaba este mientras rápidamente cogía toda la comida del refrigerador empezando a cocinar comida de todo tipo (Él sabe cocinar ya que en los estudios que le dio la dimensión estaba recetas de todo tipo, todo sabor,etc.)

Unos minutos más tarde :v

Se veía un gran banquete con comida de cada tipo perfectamente cocinada, mientras en el fondo de la mesa se veía a cierto semi saiyajin comiendo a montones mientras toda la comida hecha desaparecía en unos instantes, al por fin terminar su masacre, digo digo, su merienda , se fijó en el montón de platos que había dejado sucios, rápidamente los cogió llevándolos a la cocina para empezar a lavarlos, al terminar de lavar la cocina, empezó a sudar nerviosamente al ver cómo había dejado el refri, totalmente vacío, empezando a alterarse al no saber qué hacer, una persona tuvo la amabilidad de acogerlo en su casa y curarlo, pero el simplemente se comió toda la comida de su refrigerador?! Eso hizo sentir extremadamente mal al semi saiyajin por el agradecimiento que le había dado a la amable persona , pero rápidamente una idea se le vino a la mente, saliendo rápidamente a la calle y sin importarle las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor desapareció en un zumbido, para luego en unos 20 minutos volver a aparecer pero con sus manos llenas de bolsas, en total unas 8, entrando a la casa rápidamente saco la comida que había comprado de todos los países, comida de todo tipo, prácticamente había infinitas posibilidades para hacer comidas de todos los tipos y sabores

*suspiro* espero que esto pueda pagar todo lo que me comí- dijo este esperanzado de que la persona amable que lo había acogido lo perdonara – además tengo dinero de sobra – se decía al ver una de sus bolsas llena de un montón de billetes – bueno, por ahora tengo que esperar a la persona que me acogió en su hogar, ya me compre la ropa que necesito para vivir aquí, lo único que me falta es una casa – se decía el semi saiyajin hablando consigo mismo – pero… esperar es muy aburrido… supongo que iré a entrenar a fuera – rápidamente salió al patio de la casa para empezar con diferentes métodos de entrenamiento.

Varias horas más tardes :v

Ya por fin había terminado las clases en la academia hakoniwa, todos los estudiantes se estaban dirigiendo a sus casas normalmente, pero nos concentraremos en medaka, ella simplemente caminaba a su casa con total normalidad, al por fin llegar a su casa se desconcertó un poco al no ver al chico que había recogido hace una semana, pero al oír unos ruidos provenientes de su patio camino lentamente donde provenían tales ruidos, al ver de donde provenían los estruendos se sorprendió a gran medida al ver el joven ya recuperado, pero lo que la sorprendió fue ver al joven en el cielo entrenando a una velocidad que por muy extraño que fuese, no podía verle (ta mae me salió rima :v) el chico al notar su presencia paro su entrenamiento mientras lentamente descendía para estar al frente de la peli morada con curiosidad le pregunto:

¿Quién eres? – la chica al recuperarse de su asombro solo se limitó a responder:

Sabes que es de mala educación preguntarle a alguien quien es sin siquiera presentarse – dijo la chica haciendo apenar al saiyajin – lo siento, mi nombre es Son Gohan, pero puede llamarme Gohan – dijo este con la típica sonrisa son, haciendo pensar a la joven- "vaya, cualquier mujer que lo viera caería rendida ante sus pies si se descuida" Mi nombre es Kurokami Medaka, pero puedes llamarme Medaka – dijo este con una sonrisa divertida – porque no vamos a dentro, hay podemos hablar más tranquilos – decía la chica mientras se dirigía a la casa sin dejar hablar al semi saiyajin, el cual solo se limitó a seguirla a dentro de la casa

Ya adentro :v

Se veía a la chica en la cocina preparando tazas de té, al terminar de preparar la bebida se dirigió a la sala ofreciéndole la taza al semi saiyajin que gustoso la recibió

Ahora, dime, ¿Qué eres? – preguntaba la chica sin rodeos poniendo nervioso al semi saiyajin al hacerle recordar algunas visiones borrosas de su madre enojada, parece que el pobre consiguió un trauma

Yo soy un humano – respondió este nervioso, esto solo causo un suspiro de la chica la cual le volvió a preguntar- ninguna persona podría aguantar una caída de esa magnitud, tampoco podrían volar por mucho que quisiesen, entonces dime ¿Qué eres? – esto solo puso un poco nervioso al semi saiyajin el cual solo se limitó a decir

Bueno, lo de ser un humano no es mentira, pero realmente solo soy mitad humano, y la otra mitad es un saiyajin- decía este a la joven la cual se sorprendio

Saiyajin?- pregunto está un poco incrédula

Si los saiyajines son…- iba decir el joven pero fue interrumpido por la joven la cual dijo- Son una raza guerrera la cual se dedican a la conquista de planetas, son dirigidos por un tirano llamado freezer, el cual destruyo su planeta y casi todos los saiyajines ¿No es así?- Decía la chica segura de sus palabras causando sorpresa en el semi saiyajin el cual solo dijo -¿Pero cómo- toda la historia aparece en un manga de los años 80 creado por akira toriyama, también consiguió un anime, un total de 291 capítulos – la joven interrumpía al incrédulo semi saiyajin - ¿Me podrías mostrar esos mangas por favor? – preguntaba el joven a la chica la cual gustosa asintió y subió rápidamente a su cuarto, al bajar le entrego los mangas el cual sin perder tiempo los leyó todos

30 minutos más tarde

El semi saiyajin ya había leído todo los mangas, al terminar de leer el ultimo manga publicado simplemente empezó a derramar lágrimas, esta acción desconcertó a la joven la cual estaba esperando pacientemente que el joven terminara de leer los mangas "Acaso le gusto tanto?" se preguntó la joven curiosa por la reacción del semi saiyajin "Esta es la vida que hubiera tenido si no hubiera caído en esa dimensión?" se preguntaba el semi saiyajin aun sin dejar de derramar lágrimas al ver lo que hubiese sido de su vida si no hubiera el error de pulsar botones a lo loco por intentar salir, hubiera vivido tranquilamente con su familia, claro con algunos enemigos, hubiera tenido un pequeño hermano, una novia e inclusive una pequeña niña, con tan solo imaginar lo que hubiese sido de su vida si no hubiera cometido ese error, simplemente le bajaría los ánimos instantáneamente, al por fin calmarse simplemente se quedó callado unos segundos

Tal vez estés pensando que estoy mintiendo, pero realmente soy un saiyajin, bueno, la mitad de uno, soy el hijo de son goku y de milk, son gohan – decía el chico con la cabeza baja

Ya veo- se limitó a responder la chica, ella solo pensaba que era una clase de fan de son goku, pero que era el hijo de un alienígena de un manga? Ella no sería una estúpida al creerse ese cuento – me demostrarías que eres un saiyajin – preguntaba la chica expectante y con algo de sarcasmo al chico

Claro – respondió al momento que una extraña cola de mono aparecía en la espalda del semi saiyajin para la sorpresa de Medaka que no daba crédito a lo que veía, simplemente era ridículo, un personaje de un manga extremadamente famoso, con uno de los personajes más fuertes de la historia, con capacidad de destruir una galaxia con todo su poder (Nota: al que ella se refiere es al de la historia original, no a el del fanfic, fin de la nota) era algo ridículo, pero esperen, se supone que los saiyajines no tienen cola en la saga de boo, pero el gohan que tiene al frente es el de la saga de boo, así que es imposible que tenga cola – No es posible ya que en la saga de boo ningún saiyajin tiene cola – decía esta con un poco de desconfianza al semi saiyajin el cual le respondió – realmente yo vengo de una line temporal alterna, más o menos como las que causo trunks, pero una de la cual no se sabe – decía este con normalidad – Si es así, demuéstrame todo tu poder en una batalla –decía Medaka todavía desconfiada del semi saiyajin el cual se limitó a asentir

En el patio

Se veía dos figuras al mirándose fijamente, una se veía claramente femenina, y la otra era claramente masculina, estos no eran nada más ni nada menos que gohan y medaka mirándose fijamente, gohan solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados mientras medaka estaba en una posición de pelea sin demostrar alguna abertura

"Parece muy confiado, será verdad lo que me dijo?" – se preguntaba la chica en su mente al ver la confianza en su rival

Una gran batalla se avecinaba, dos grandes titanes se enfrentaran a una inimaginable pelea, cual será el vencedor? Véalo en el próximo capitulo de dragon ball z kai :v

Niveles de poder:

Gohan estado base: 9.250 millones

Gohan estado base máximo poder: 130.000 millones

Medaka estado base máximo poder: 1.600 millones

Medaka modo dios guerrera o berserker máximo poder: 80.000 millones


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: ninguna de las series utilizadas son de mi pertenencia, cada una es de su respectivo autor….

Universo 7

Planeta Tierra

En un lugar totalmente alejado de la civilización, se veía como un gran choque de energías destruía todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, todo se reducía a cenizas con tan solo el mínimo contacto al choque de energías

JAJAJAJA, que sucede kakaroto, donde se fue toda esa confianza – gritaba eufórico con una risa psicópata un hombre con gran musculatura, además de tener el pelo erizado de un color verde, este era el súper saiyajin legendario, broly

Maldición, ese maldito de broly regreso, ni siquiera con mi fase 2 puedo hacerle frente – decía el patriarca de los son frustrado al no poderle hacerle algún daño al saiyajin psicópata

Papa – decía un niño que venía volando aterrizando a su lado mientras rápidamente su pelo se volvía de un color rubio, al instante que se ponía en posición de lanzar un kame hame ha. –HAAAA! - Gritaba el niño lanzando su técnica intentando ayudar a su padre

Goten – dijo en un susurro, mientras se mostraba una media sonrisa en la cara del saiyajin puro

Lejos del choque de energías se veía como un niño con pelor color lila estaba tirado en el piso intentando levantarse – HAA! – Gritaba este mientras lanzaba una diminuta esfera de ki hacia el legendario súper saiyajin – Si esto es una pesadilla, por favor que alguien me despierte – decía al mismo tiempo que caía inconsciente al suelo.

Uhm – decía expectante el saiyajin con sed de sangre al ver como una diminuta bola de energía se acercaba hacia el – Realmente creen que pueden vencerme con tan poco poder, ustedes solo son unas basuras – decía al mismo tiempo que desviaba el ataque de energía descuidando su frente, siendo aprovechado por padre e hijo – Ahora goten HAAA! – gritaban los saiyajines al aumentar su poder hasta donde su cuerpo les permitía, lo que causo la por fin destrucción del legendario súper saiyajin, bueno eso creían – kakaroto! – gritaba agonizante el saiyajin psicópata mientras los ataques a una velocidad lumínica llevaban a broly contra el sol, pero el contacto del poder lanzado por padre e hijo colisionando con el sol, solo causo que un portal se creara, haciendo que el legendario súper saiyajin entrara a este, enviándolo a un destino desconocido

Multiverso Desconocido

Universo 935

Planeta Tierra

Casa de Medaka

Se veía una chica totalmente exhausta, mientras una figura masculina se veía como si no hubiera sudado ni una gota de sudor, algo que impresionaba en gran medida a la joven, era la primera vez que se sentía… inferior…. Por alguna razón esta sensación no la hizo sentir mal, la hizo sentir ¿Emocionada? ¿Quién se sentiría emocionad al verse inferior? Sin duda la mentalidad de la chica era bastante extraña, pero, también comprensiva, siempre pero absolutamente siempre era la mejor en cualquier cosa existente, ya sea cocina, pelea, artes marciales, velocidad, conocimiento, absolutamente en todo era perfecta, pero ver a alguien que era superior a ella en algo, además de verlo sin siquiera una gota de sudor, era algo que la emocionaba a gran medida, por fin encontraría a alguien que la entendiera, pero el chico no tenía la misma mentalidad, el desde pequeño era un niño llorón, mimado, prácticamente era en todo el sentido de la palabra, normal, no sobresalía en nada, no era bueno en los deportes, no tenía más conocimientos que los demás niños comunes, solo era un niño normal con una cola de mono, pero desde la llegada de raditz supo la verdad, supo quién era, prácticamente él era en todo sentido de la palabra anormal, actualmente superaba con gran facilidad la velocidad lumínica, un gran conocimiento sobre todos los sentidos posibles, no tenía nada de común, lo único normal que tendría seria su mentalidad de querer tener una vida normal, lamentablemente ese sueño no será realidad, de hecho con esta chica ni siquiera necesitaba utilizar el 50% de su poder (Nota: aclaremos que Medaka no está transformada, por lo tanto todavía no hace utilizar al semi saiyajin un gran poder de su estado base, además esta Medaka no ha entrenado desde la secundaria como se vio en el anime, por lo tanto no está a su máxima capacidad, fin de la nota). Este hecho aumento en gran medida el orgullo del semi saiyajin, pero también aburría al semi saiyajin al no tener un reto a su altura

Que sucede, ese es todo tu poder?- decía gohan intentando provocar a Medaka para que esta peleara con toda su capacidad, algo que no surtió efecto

Me sorprendes, eres la primera persona que a logrado superarme en algo – decía la chica con una sonrisa entusiasmada, pero el chico no se vio afectado ante esto, el cual simplemente guardo silencio ante el comentario de la chica

Renuncio – se oyó pronunciar esa palabra en la boca del semi saiyajin, la cual fue suficiente para bajar totalmente los ánimos de la chica – A-a que te refieres con renuncio! – Decía la chica totalmente impactada por esa simple palabra – Simplemente no eres rival para mí, veo que tienes algo escondido pero no lo has podido sacar por tu falta de control, no es así? Además yo ya estoy satisfecho, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, te agradezco por toda tu hospitalidad, un día te lo pagare, eso te lo aseguro, pero por ahora no podremos luchar por tu falta de control, tal vez sea en otra ocasión, tal vez no, quien sabe, me iré a buscar un lugar el cual quedarme, nos vemos Medaka-san – decía el chico cuando empezaba a levitar con gran paciencia

Espera – susurro la chica, pero lamentablemente no fue audible para el semi saiyajin el cual seguía su camino – POR FAVOR ESPERA! – esta vez gritaba la chica lo que hizo parar en seco al semi saiyajin el cual la miraba de reojo – que sucede – preguntaba con claro desinterés el chico a Medaka la cual le respondió:

Por favor espera un momento, no sabes cómo me siento ahora, siempre, absolutamente siempre nadie ha podido superarme en algo, pero por fin ver a alguien que me pueda superar, es simplemente-A CALLAR! – grito el semi saiyajin interrumpiendo a la sorprendida Medaka, el chico empezó a rodearse de una aura blanca, algo que hizo apretar los puños con impotencia a la chica al no poder pelear con alguien superior a ella – AAAAHH!- se oyó el grito desgarrador del chico al mismo tiempo que un aura dorada con rayos rodeando su cuerpo aparecía, su cabello se volvió de un negro como la noche, a un amarillo tan brillante como una estrella, mientras sus ojos ónix cambiaban a unos azul zafiro, a la par que sus músculos incrementaban de tamaño, esta acción desconcertó a la chica. Gohan simplemente bajaba lentamente al suelo para ver a Medaka

NO HABLES MAS, NO ME INTERESA TU VIDA O COMO TE SIENTES, VINIMOS AQUÍ A PELEAR NO ES ASI? PUES EMPEZEMOS A HABLAR CON LOS PUÑOS! – gritaba eufórico el hibrido a la chica la cual solo mostro una brillante sonrisa ante esto

Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir ante la acción del joven el cual solo dijo

De nada, ataca con todo lo que tienes, Medaka – como si de una indicación se tratase la chica se puso en pocision de pelea rápidamente la chica, la cual estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia su rival, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al sentir dos manos en sus… mandarinas

Medaka-chan – se oía la voz del responsable que estaba tocando los pechos a una avergonzada Medaka

KYAAAA! /GUJAH! – se escuchó dos gritos tanto masculino como femenino, todo esto era observado por un sorprendido saiyajin, el cual veía como Medaka se había transformado en tan solo un segundo pegando al hombre incrustándolo en una pared de la casa, el cual parecía una versión masculina de Medaka

ESPERA UN MINUTO, TENIAS UNA TRANSFORMACION PERO NO ME LA MOSTRASTE EN TODA LA BATALLA! –gritaba cómicamente sorprendido y enojado a la chica la cual solo le respondió:

NO ES MI CULPA NO PODER CONTROLARLA, SOLO PUEDO UTILIZARLA CUANDO ME ENOJO DE SOBREMANERA – gritaba la chica en su defensa pero solo fue más reprendido por el saiyajin

Y ESO QUE?! A MI ME PASABA LO MISMO, PERO APRENDI A CONTROLAR MIS EMOCIONES, NO COMO TU QUE TE ENOJAS POR UNA ESTUPIDA RAZON – reclamaba el joven a la chica la cual le respondió aún más furiosa

ESTÚPIDA RAZÓN?! DISCULPA?! CREES QUE ES UNA ESTÚPIDA RAZÓN VER Y SENTIR COMO TU HERMANO TE ACOSA SEXUALMENTE?! – gritaba la chica al sorprendido joven

Espera, son hermanos! – preguntaba/gritaba el joven a la chica la cual simplemente asintió

Por cierto onii-sama, que haces aquí – preguntaba la chica ya calmándose

Bueno Medaka-chan sentí que había una anomalía cerca de aquí hace una semana, por lo tanto quise averiguar quién o que fue el causante de ese fenómeno, tu sabes algo al respecto? – Preguntaba el joven de unos 22 años como si no hubiera pasado nada sacándole una gota de sudor a los presentes – bueno que se le va ser, me tengo que ir, asegúrate de visitarme más a menudo-lo último dicho causo que Medaka cómicamente se ocultara detrás del hibrido sacando una gota de sudor al mencionado.

Unos momentos más tarde

Se veía los dos jóvenes sentados en diferentes sillas mientras tranquilamente conversaban

Ya veo, tu desde pequeña eras una prodigio en todo, además que nadie te superaba en algo, por eso eres conocido como "la chica monstruo" o "la chica perfecta" no es así? – decía el joven a escuchar toda la historia de Medaka la cual simplemente asintió, pero Gohan pudo notar como en un instante su vista se puso triste, el sintiéndose un poco mal al recordarle eso, intentando subirle los ánimos le dijo:

Para mí no te queda ninguno de los apodos, tú eres una persona normal para mi vista, tienes sueños, sentimientos, te sientes bien a ayudar a las personas, si tienes una barrera que impiden tus sueños buscas superarlas, lo único extraño en ti para los humanos es que naciste mejores que otros, pero para mí eres y siempre serás Medaka – dijo este con una media sonrisa causando una gran sorpresa en la chica la cual solo mostro una gran sonrisa mientras un sonrojo se le hacía presente – Muchas gracias Gohan-kun, parece que me entiendes – El chico simplemente se limitó a reír mientras se rascaba la nuca – Bueno es hora de ir a dormir – decía Medaka mientras se preparaba para ir a dormir, pero noto que Gohan estaba a punto de irse – Gohan-kun, que estás haciendo? – Pregunto confundida al ver la acción del semi saiyajin- Pues voy a buscar donde ir a dormir, tal vez busque un hotel o algo – Respondía Gohan casualmente causando una sonrisa divertida de Medaka – Pues claro que no Gohan-kun, tú te quedaras aquí a dormir - Decía esta con una amable sonrisa (ella no hace eso porque está enamorada del chico, es porque el lema de la chica es ayudar al que lo necesite). Realmente no podría Medaka, tú ya hiciste mucho por mí, no podría aceptar eso – decía el chico ya que no quería abusar de la amabilidad de la chica – Realmente no hay ningún problema, por favor acepta esta petición – decía esta sin quitar su sonrisa- Pero…-intentaba reclamar el chico pero al instante Medaka puso una mirada fulminante asustando al hibrido – Me harás caso y no quiero oír ni una sola queja, está claro? – decía la chica con una inusual voz tenebrosa asustando al chico –S-si Medaka-Sama – Respondía como si le hablara a un general, Medaka simplemente asintió mientras volvía su camino a su cuarto – "Que bueno que se cuál es la debilidad de los saiyajines, sin duda los saiyajines son divertidos" – pensaba Medaka a sus adentros al ver la reacción del chico mientras una sonrisa divertida se mostraba en su cara

Cielos, las mujeres sin duda dan miedo – Decía el semi saiyajin suspirando por la actitud mostrada por Medaka – supongo que dormiré en el sillón – Al instante se acostó en el sillón mientras se acomodaba – "Que aventuras me esperaran en este nuevo mundo" – se preguntaba entusiasmado el semi saiyajin a sus adentros – "Además, como estará kumagawa" – se preguntaba en sus adentros al recordar a cierto peli negro que había encontrado en su viaje volviéndose amigos al instante

A la mañana siguiente

Gohan-kun, Gohan-kun, despierta – se oía una voz suave intentando despertar al chico, el cual poco a poco abría sus ojos, al por fin abrir sus ojos en su totalidad lo primero que se encontró fue con unos grandes pechos, pero por alguna razón esto no afecto al semi saiyajin en los absoluto, el cual simplemente se levantó con algo de pereza

Mmm… Que sucede Medaka-san? – preguntaba algo adormilado el chico

Tenemos que ir a la escuela, vete a bañar mientras yo hago el desayuno – decía la chica mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Si si, ya entendí – decía todavía adormilado el semi saiyajin el cual se levantó con algo de pereza mientras se dirigía al baño.

Después del baño ewe

Cielos, ni siquiera pidió mi opinión para entrar a la academia – Se decía rendido el semi saiyajin al recordar la decisión de Medaka

Flashback

Gohan-kun, el desayuno ya está listo – gritaba la chica desde la cocina al semi saiyajin el cual estaba en el baño – ya voy, ya voy – le respondía el semi saiyajin – "A que se referirá con que tenemos que ir a la escuela" se dijo pensativo el semi saiyajin – Por cierto Gohan-kun te estarás preguntando porque te dije que vamos a la escuela, es que tú tienes que venir conmigo a la escuela ya que no te puedo dejar solo en la casa de una chica, además el sueño de tu madre es que te vuelvas un gran investigador ¿no es así? Entonces ven a la academia conmigo para que cumplas el sueño de tu madre! – gritaba la mujer al sorprendido hibrido –"Me leyó la mente" se preguntaba cómicamente sorprendido el chico

Fin del flashback

Bueno, que se le va ser- Decía el saiyajin ya resignado a contradecir la chica. Rápidamente bajo para ver el desayuno, algo que dejo con baba en la boca al suertudo semi saiyajin (en el futuro verán porque es un suertudo :v).Lo que vio al frente simplemente lo maravillo, un gran banquete que para la vista del semi saiyajin decía [Banquete de todo lo que puedas comer], rápidamente sin previo aviso se sentó a una velocidad lumínica mientras decía – ITADAKIMASU! – al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para comer, pero solo fue recibido con un golpe en la cabeza por un cucharon de metal

Porque fue eso – Decía el semi saiyajin mientras tenía dos lágrimas cómicas en su rostro, al momento de voltear viendo a Medaka con el uniforme ya puesto mientras tenía una bata de cocina encima de este

Tienes que tener más educación a la hora de comer, además nadie ha dicho que esa comida es para ti – Lo último dicho por la chica bajo totalmente los ánimos del semi saiyajin el cual cómicamente se ponía en posición fetal con una aura depresiva diciendo cosas inentendibles

Pff.. JAJAJA- Se oyó la risa de la chica, algo que causo confusión en el semi saiyajin, pero gracias a esa risa causo que tuviera una idea diferente de la acción de la chica – No es necesario que me humilles porque esa no es mi comida – decía con un puchero el chico, algo que causo que la chica parara su risa para mirar al semi saiyajin, la cual le pareció tierna la cara que tenía el chico – Lo siento, pero no pude aguantarme, además que es mi venganza al bajarme ayer los ánimos en la pelea – decía la chica aun divertida causando otro puchero del chico – Pero no te preocupes, esa comida la hice para ti, ya que se cuál es tu apetito – lo dicho por Medaka hizo automáticamente subir los ánimos de Gohan, el cual sin previo aviso se lanzó a abrazar a Medaka, la cual se sorprendió y se sonrojo levemente por el acto del chico – Gracias, gracias, gracias – decía como un niño pequeño al cual le regalaron una caja de dulces, para después soltar a la chica yendo rápidamente a comer el festín que le esperaba

Escuela hakoniwa

Consejo estudiantil

Ya veo, con que tú eres el chico el cual recogimos y el que Medaka-chan ayudo ¿No es así? – decía zenkichi al saiyajin el cual solo asintió – Pareces que ya estás bien, además ya estas inscrito a la academia, en cual salón te pusieron por cierto – pregunto el peli rubio curioso – bueno… - decía el semi saiyajin buscando la hoja donde decía su salón y sus compañeros – Me toco en el salón 1-6, OH VAYA! – gritaba eufórico el semi saiyajin – Sucede algo – preguntaba con una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca el amigo de la infancia de Medaka – Es que me toco con un amigo el cual conocí ayer – Respondía animadamente el semi saiyajin – Se podría saber quién? – preguntaba curiosa Medaka por ver quién era el amigo de Gohan – Tal vez no lo conozcan pero su nombre es Misogi Kumagawa – decía sin dejar su entusiasmo, pero lo último dicho hizo sorprender a los dos presentes – KUMAGAWA! – gritaban Medaka y Zenkichi para desconcierto de Gohan – Acaso hay algo malo con eso – preguntaba un poco nervioso el hibrido por la reacción de sus dos amigos – HABLAS DE KUMAGAWA, UNO CON PELO NEGRO!? – TIENE OJOS AZULES!? – preguntaron los dos al unísono –Etto… acaso lo conocen? – preguntaba desconcertado el semi saiyajin – ya veo, con que nuestras sospechas son ciertas – decía Medaka en modo pensativo – No puedo creer que kumagawa vuelva a la escuela, pero aun peor, que sea amigo de alguien como Gohan – decía Zenkichi con un escalofrío en la espalda

Que tiene de malo que sea amigo mío – decía gohan entre enojado y curioso

No es que tengas algo malo, pero eres… bueno no sé cómo explicarlo pero es algo que a kumagawa no le gusta de las personas – respondía el chico ante la duda del semi saiyajin

Bueno no importa, pero tenemos que….-iba a decir Medaka pero fue interrumpida por unos gritos de afuera pero estos eran más de felicidad y asombro

Porque tanto alboroto hay afuera – decía un poco fastidiado Zenkichi

Tal vez debemos de ir para ver qué es lo que tiene tan felices a los estudiantes – decía Medaka pensando las posibilidades de porque esos gritos.

Ya abajo

Se veía una multitud gigante que veía emocionados como una persona se acercaba

Ya llegamos – se oyó la voz de Zenkichi al por fin llegar a su destino

Porque te demoraste tanto – preguntaba inocentemente Gohan al chico desconcertado

Pero tú no…-decía Zenkichi al mismo tiempo que mirada para atrás, para luego suspirar designado –Bueno da igual, por cierto, ya sabes la razón de porque tanto alboroto? – preguntaba curioso al semi saiyajin que estaba a punto de responderle a Zenkichi pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que sonó detrás de zenkichi – El origen de este alboroto es por la llegada de una chica guerrera llamada kawakami momoyo, se dice que nadie con todos los que ha enfrentado a podido vencerla, por lo tanto dicen que por esa razón no está interesada en el género masculino. –Decía Medaka atrás de Zenkichi asustando al mencionado – Pero tú, como, cuando, qué? – preguntaba el chico totalmente confundido

DONDE ESTA EL DIRECTOR DE ESTA ESCUELA? – gritaba la chica ya conocida como Momoyo buscando al director

Disculpe jovencita, pero ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- hablaba un viejo entre toda la multitud, conocido como el director de la escuela

Buenos días director de la academia, mi nombre es Kawakami Momoyo, y estoy aquí para avisarle sobre un torneo – Explicaba la chica ya de una forma más calmada

Un torneo? – Preguntaba expectante el director

Así es, será basado en el budokai tenkaichi de dragon ball, este será un torneo exclusivo para todas las academias, lo he llamado a usted para ver si está interesado en este torneo, lamentablemente solo se pueden dé a 7 estudiantes de cada academia, todas las reglas serán las mismas, solo que en esta si se podrán utilizar armas o armaduras, así que, ¿Está interesado? – Preguntaba la peli negra al director el cual simplemente asintió

Ya veo jovencita, aceptare gustoso para ver cuál academia es la más fuerte "Me pregunto ¿Cuántos estudiantes podre encontrar para el proyecto flashk? (no sé si se escriba así, si no es así háganmelo saber :,v) – lo último lo decía en su mente – Pero, supongo que el director no será el encargado de reunir a los participantes, no es así? – preguntaba el director aun sabiendo la respuesta

Vaya que es analítico, así es, el encargado o encargada de reunir a los participantes será el presidente del consejo estudiantil – decía la peli negra para sorpresa de todos – Sin más, me retiro – decía esta mientras cogía a una estudiante fémina y se la llevaba bajo las miradas cómicas de todos

Cielos, los jóvenes si son problemáticos – decía el director divertido mientras volvía a su oficina

Bueno, es hora que todos regresen a su salón – decía Medaka en el medio de todos para asombro de los estudiantes los cuales no se dieron cuenta cuando llego hay, pero solo se limitaron a irse a sus respectivas aulas

Entonces, ¿A cuales personas piensas reclutar Medaka-chan? – Decía Zenkichi curioso

Bueno… Nosotros tres claro que estaremos en el torneo – Decía Medaka a Gohan y Zenkichi los cuales no se sorprendieron – Supongo que también Kumagawa, ya que el también entro a la academia ¿no es así? – decía la chica pensativa bajo la mirada de asombro del peli rubio y la mirada emocionada del hibrido –E-espera, a que te refieres con que Kumagawa estará dentro, sabes cómo es el no es así? – Intentaba Zenkichi hacer recapacitar a Medaka la cual simplemente le respondió – Si es amigo de Gohan supongo que no hay nada mal en eso, lo mas de seguro que ya recapacito – Decía Medaka a Zenkichi el cual simplemente se rindió de intentar hacer recapacitar a la peli morada – También Akume y Nabeshima podrían ser participantes (Nota: aquí ya habría pasado lo de akune y kikaijima, solo que me pareció irrelevante escribirlo al no querer poner tanto relleno, fin de la nota). Pero, el problema es que nos faltaría uno para el torneo – Decía pensativa Medaka – Que tal a kikaijima?- Decía curioso el semi saiyajin, pero la chica solo negó con la cabeza – Kikaijima no es una persona de peleas – Respondía Medaka a Gohan el cual se limitó a asentir – [Yo tengo una sugerencia Medaka –chan] – Decía un chico peli negro al lado del semi saiyajin, algo que causo sorpresa en Zenkichi – [Hay muchos de la clase 13, podríamos ver en la lista del director cual podría servirnos más para este torneo] – Explicaba kumagawa el cual apareció de repente – Ya veo, es una buena idea kumagawa – decía la chica neutral para la sorpresa de Zenkichi – "Como puede estar tan normal con la presencia de Kumagawa" – se preguntó Zenkichi sorprendido por como actuaba Medaka – Bueno, yo iré a avisar a todos para que participen en el torneo, ustedes busquen al último participante – Decía Medaka para los tres presentes los cuales asintieron

Academia kuoh

Salón del ocultismo

Buchou, enserio vamos a participar en ese torneo? – preguntaba un chico peli castaño hacia una chica peli roja la cual se encontraba sentada tranquilamente mientras tomaba una taza de te

Pues claro que lo haremos Issei, por lo que vi de esa chica Momoyo la cual vino a invitarnos al torneo, tenía una fuerza extraordinaria, tal vez pueda reclutarla a mi clan – Respondía Rias Gremory a su peón Hyodou Issei

Ara, ara, buchou, ya sabe a qué personas elegirá para el torneo – Preguntaba una chica peli negra, conocida como akeno hacia su presidenta la cual estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por un hombre conocido como azazel

Yo ya los tengo planeados, los participantes serán Issei, Rias, Akeno, Vali, koneko, kiba y xenovia – Respondía azazel hacia sus estudiantes los cuales se sorprendieron al verlo llegar de una manera tan repentina – oiga azazel-sensei, a que se refiere con que Vali entrara al torneo? – preguntaba curioso el "Rey del harem" – Bueno, le pedí que viniera a ayudarlos para este torneo, ya que hay algunos seres los cuales no podrán vencer con facilidad – Explicaba Azazel hacia sus estudiantes los cuales se sorprendieron por eso, Rias estaba a punto de reclamar por lo dicho por azazel, pero él no la dejo hablar diciendo – Por ejemplo esos dos poderes que superaban inclusive a ophis y a great red, tal vez no tengan oportunidad con ellos pero tal vez si con los demás participantes – lo dicho por Azazel sorprendió en gran medida a los presentes – Espere azazel-sensei, a que se refiere con que esos dos poderes entraran al torneo – preguntaba curioso y asustado el peli castaño al ángel caído el cual solo dijo:

Como lo oíste issei, esos poderes que se sintieron hace un día entraran al torneo, bueno al menos eso creo, pero algo si es seguro, tendremos que averiguar de quienes son esos poderes – Decía azazel extremadamente serio, algo muy raro de él, lo que no sabían que habían aún más invitados para este torneo de academias

Academia yokai

Torneo? – preguntaba un chico conocido como tsukune al actual presidente del consejo estudiantil el cual dijo

Así es, hay un torneo en el mundo humano entre diferentes academias, esta será una gran oportunidad para ver qué tan fuerte son los humanos actualmente – Decía el actual presidente del consejo estudiantil – Los elegidos son: Akashiya moka, monstruo clase S, Ginei Morioka, monstruo clase S, Mizore shirayuki…. (Bueno eligieron a las chicas de tsukune y a ginei para no alargar tanto esto) Sin más, me retiro

Un torneo, interesante – pensaba Inner Moka dentro del rosario

Academia hakoniwa

*suspiro*, parece que el ultimo participante será el actual capitán de judo – Decía Zenkichi un poco decepcionado por no buscar a alguien mejor para el ultimo participante

Bueno, tal vez sería buena opción, ya que tiene una gran determinación, ya que fue el único que intento atacar a Medaka-san – Decía gohan intentando aumentar los ánimos del chico

[Estoy de acuerdo, Tal vez su perversión podría espantar a las chicas] – Decía Kumagawa con su típica sonrisa

"Eso no me ayuda" – Decía Zenkichi en su mente con una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca

Bueno da igual, supongo que debemos entrenar para el torneo, no sabemos que clases de rivales nos esperan – Decía Zenkichi intentando cambiar de tema

En eso tienes razón, aunque, nunca nos avisaron cuando será el torneo - Dijo el semi saiyajin algo dudoso – Bueno, no importa, supongo que vendrán por nosotros – se respondía a si mismo Gohan, pero toda su conversación fue cuando apareció un joven de tercer grado llamado takachiho – Los estaba escuchando desde hace algún tiempo y no pude evitar interesarme, me podrían hablar de ese torneo? – Les preguntaba expectante – Claro, es un torneo entre academias, tendrá las reglas del budokai tenkaichi de dragon ball, pero la única regla que se le quitara será la de las armas, por cada academia tendrán 7 estudiantes reunidos por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, eso es lo único que sabemos por ahora – le respondía Gohan al chico al frente de el – Ya veo, todavía hay un puesto bacante? – preguntaba entusiasmado Takachiho – Bueno, pensábamos ir donde el capitán de judo, pero… - Iba decir Gohan pero fue interrumpido por el morenazo diciéndole – No se diga más! Yo seré el último peleador- Esto dicho por takachiho sorprendió a los presentes menos a kumagawa el cual simplemente se mantenía con su sonrisa – Nos vemos en el torneo compañeros, espero que no sean débiles – Les gritaba takachiho a el grupo el cual simplemente se despidieron

Bueno, supongo que ya nos debemos de ir, hasta mañana! – decía Gohan despidiéndose de sus dos amigos los cuales hicieron lo mismo

En la casa de Medaka

Ya llegue a casa! – gritaba el semi saiyajin esperando la respuesta de Medaka, la cual nunca llego (un soldado caído más… okno). Medaka, estas aquí? – preguntaba Gohan esperando respuesta alguna, pero al avanzar más vio como en una mesa había una nota

Hola Gohan-kun

Realmente lo lamento si hoy no estoy en casa, pero tuve que tomar un entrenamiento para recuperar mi fuerza perdida, tal vez vuelva mañana, te deje la suficiente comida para hoy, espero que puedas estar satisfecho con eso

*suspiro* si necesitaba un entrenamiento me lo hubiera dicho – Se decía el semi saiyajin a sí mismo – Bueno que se le va ser, supongo que iré a entrenar mentalmente.

En el patio

Bueno, supongo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es entrenar mi control sobre mi poder – decía a la par que se ponía en posición de loto mientras se empezaba a concentrar, poco a poco la energía empezaba a fluir con tranquilidad, pero toda esa tranquilidad se fue al carajo al oír una voz en la otra casa

Buchou, por favor tenga piedad de mí! – se oía una voz agonizante pidiendo piedad a quien sabe quién – Nada de eso issei, tenemos que estar preparados para el reto que nos espera – Se oía una voz suave respondiéndole a la otra extraña voz, después de eso siguió un silencio, el cual fue aprovechado por el saiyajin para volver a concentrarse, pero otra vez fue interrumpido por la misma voz

Buchou, esto es exagerar, por favor! – Gritaba agonizante la misma voz – No te quejes issei, estoy teniendo piedad contigo – otra vez se oía la voz suave y femenina, para después sentir como un sepulcral silencio rondaba por todo el lugar, otra vez siendo aprovechado por gohan el cual por tercera vez empezó a meditar, pero por tercera vez fue interrumpido al oír la misma voz quejándose

BUCHOU! – gritaba la voz del chico agonizante

Ara ara, parece que issei-kun necesita motivación, si terminas todas las pruebas te dejare tocar mis pechos y que hagas lo que sea con ellos – se oía una voz femenina con tono pervertido que por alguna razón causo un escalofrió en el hibrido

Si issei-san necesita motivación, l-le d-d-dejare tocar m-mis pechos – otra nueva voz femenina se oía con un tono tímido

HOOOOO! – se oyó el grito de motivación por parte de la voz masculina

ISSEI/KUN/SAN – se oían gritos de motivación por parte de cuatro mujeres

Esto solo causo que el saiyajin ya sin algo de paciencia entro a su casa mientras daba un portazo que resonó en todo el lugar

Ara, porque habrá sido eso – preguntaba Akeno a los presentes los cuales simplemente bajaron sus hombros.

Se acabo :vvv

cuales animes quieren ver en este torneo :v? los asegurados ya son los de la serie de majikoi, highschool dxd y rosario+vampire, sin mas, e despido


	4. AVISO (pero no malo :v)

**Estas no son malas noticias, al contrario son buenas :v**

 **Me he creado un canal de iutub donde estoy subiendo esta teoría alv :v pero en iutub la historia sera diferente, no actualizare hasta tener los vídeos ya listos, como mínimo hasta la parte 3, pero esta teoría no se quedara atrás, solo que tendrá menos atención al tener que actualizarme en iutub :v esta teoría en fanfiction sera como un spin-off de gohan en medaka box ( osea una linea temporal alterna :v ) Pero no se preocupen, ya estoy a en la mitad de la edición alv :v así que esperen con paciencia por favor :,v**

 **Gracias por su atención :,v**


End file.
